The First Phoenix
by greenpidge
Summary: When Jeremie dies how will the team handle the fact that he's gone? and his he really?
1. Death

**A.N.: Those of you who have watched a lot of code  
lyoko may recognize the beginning**

Jeremie felt triumphant. He had defeated XANA's Specter of Franz Hopper and regained the trust of his friends. He jumped into the now vacant seat in front of the super computer's main frame and started to hack. Once he was ready, he hit the ENTER key. On lyoko the three warriors each took a hit from the opposing creepers. Ulrich fell off the brick shaped ledge as he was broken up into thousands of small blue squares and a boy shaped grid, that disappeared completely. Odd and Yumi cried out

"Ulrich"

Odd said "Oh it can't be"

Jeremie's voice came from nowhere "Come on, don't be so pessimistic Odd"

Yumi: "Jeremie ?"

He answered "Yes, I'm back. Come on! Let's start over." he reprogrammed Odd and Yumi's weapons. The later attacked.

Odd, seeing that they now had weapons, destroyed the remaining creeper, and giggled "nothing like my trusty old gear."

But Yumi was still worried. " what about Ulrich?"

Again, Jeremie replied "All's well. I managed to reprogram the materialization just in time" in the scanner room Ulrich emerged from the center scanner and fell into Aelita's arms panting. She went to lyoko through it and was in the ice region and ran for the end of the sector.

"Thanks Jeremy" Odd said, shooting the flying manta that had stopped to attack them.

By this point XANA had had enough. It had made one overplay, one mistake, and Jeremie had figured out its entire plan, and this was not the kind of trick it could repeat. The boy was too clever and too intelligent. Now it had no more monsters and even if it did the brats could be devitalized and would return tostop it another day. Now there was only one thing left to do.

At this point Aelita made it to the end of the sector and herd Jeremie again "I'm entering the code CIPEO" and a white sphere with the eye of XANA on it in dark blue came up from the between the small ice plates and swept her away to sector 5.

Immediately Jeremie felt strange snakes of static hate curl into his ears, through his head and into his throat were it plugged his windpipe. He started wheezing and gasping for air. He dropped to the ground with only one thought 'XANA', as Ulrich came into the room. "Jeremie!".

Aelita got to the aria were the team had fought an army of creepers. "Jeremie, I'm in the core zone." She was surprised to hear Ulrich's voice instead of the computer nerd's and was frightened at his words.

"Deactivate the tower hurry up!"

If Ulrich, who's grades were quite poor, had to fill in for Jeremie, a true genius, than something was wrong, and judging by the tone of his voice something was very wrong. She ran to the tower room as fast as her virtual legs could carry her. She ran into the tower room, were Yumi and Odd "Hurry Jeremie's in trouble!" She was forced to stop at the edge of the cliff Ulrich had fallen off of. The gap between her and the tower was too great to jump. She looked around desperately for some other way across. Her eyes landed on her friends and she had an idea. "Yumi"

Jeremie was doing his best to stay alive by going against every active instinct he had and trying to stay limp as Ulrich held his torso off the ground, but he made a point of looking directly at him to prove that he was not dead. 'Yet' hethought darkly as his vision began to blur. Then Jeremie found that he could no longer control himself he started gasping again as panic, oxygen deprivation and instinct combined forces to cloud his mind.

"Jeremie, hang in there Aelita's almost to the tower" Ulrich said trying to comfort his dying friend but he could see the obstacle before Aelita on the screen and in his head and felt his own terror.

Jeremies's thoughts became slow and incoherent, but he tried to pull them together. Finally, slowly, he remembered that he had a plan for just this sort of thing. He waisted no time in trying to tell Ulrich. He wheezed painfully "Code... Phoe... nix... Jer..." His eyes rolled back in his head as he had one last clear thought 'You'll pay for this XANA.' And his last breath escaped him.


	2. Mourning

**A.N.:This is the second part chapter. Oh and I forgot last time. I don't own Code Lyoko 'cause if I did this would have happenned**.

Ulrich started to full on panic "Jeremie!? Jeremie! Don't die Einstein! Jeremie!" He tried calling the boy by his nickname, as though it might somehow save him. 'Wait what did he mean. Code phoenix Jer ?... Jeremie!' He grabbed the headset off the ground and shouted into it "Ailita! Enter the code "phoenix Jeremie" after lyoko!" And he searched desperately for his friend's pulse.

On lyoko, Aelita dealt with the issue at hand. "Yumi can you use your telekinesis to get me into the tower?"

Yumi looked as though she was afraid to try "I can try but what if I drop you?"

Odd added to Yumi's concern, "Yea, we can't lose you and if you fall it'll be all over"

She thought her plan through one more time before saying "We have to try. We can't let Jeremie die, not now. We let XANA brake our trust in him and that's why we're in this mess. We have to save him."

Just then Ulrich's voice came to them all, "Aelita! Enter the code "phoenix Jeremie" after lyoko!"

"Why" asked Aelita.

"I don't know that's just what Jeremie said."

it was Yumi's turn again "Is he ok?"

There was a pause, and the silence seemed to bore into everyone's hearts."...No... Get Going Now!"

The panic in his voice forced the team to snap back into action. Aelita felt herself being lifted into the air and floating towards the tower. She looked around to find Yumi with her hands on her temples and surrounded by a white glow. Odd just watched impatiently. Aelita finally fazed into the tower. She ran to the center of the symbol on the ground platform and was lifted onto the secondary platform.

She entered the code 'lyoko' and then the one that Ulrich had told her. Then she prayed.

The three came to the mainframe room after attacking each other on lyoko and devitalizing, to find Ulrich on the ground crying with his face berried in Jeremie's shirt. At the sound of the elevator door opening he sat up, wiped away his tears and steadied his voice, but not completely. "He's gone..."

The hole team cried but Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich took the news that their friend was dead surprisingly well considering that they were middle-schoolers, but Aelita was a wreck.

An hour had passed before anyone pulled themselves together enough to realize just how bad the situation was, and the first one to do so was Yumi "Hay guys... what happens next time XANA sends us a bug on lyoko?"

Everyone was silent now. It had never occurred to them exactly how important Jeremy had been to their success on lyoko. Now they all saw just what a tactical genius XANA was by taking out the only person on team lyoko who new how to stop its tricks. Then something else came to their attention, more specifically Odd's

"Well what now? Someone will get suspicious when Enstine disappears and there'll be an investigation." Odd continued to call his deceased friend by his nickname, that was what he had always called him.

"Odd's right, even if we moved his body and made the whole thing look like murder or suicide there would be an investigation, and people would wonder where we always run off to."

"So no matter what we do we'll get caught? That can't be it, there must be something we can do to help Aelita at least."

Ulrich and Yumi spoke in turn as Aelita made her decision "...No, we have to shut down the Super Computer. I can't let you all die too!" She was crying hard again as she said this.

Now Yumi spoke "No way. If that's how we felt do you think we would have let Jeremie keep the super computer on when this all started? He knew what he was doing and he knew the risk. And we let him down not you, you still trusted him even when we didn't."

Ulrich joined in "Yea if we let you shutdown the super computer and kill yourself than Jeremie will have died in vain."

"So you get the point. Just keep living." Odd added his part to end the conversation on a slightly higher note.

"Thank you" Aelita said crying as Yumi hugged her.


	3. He's back?

**A.N.: I own nothing but the idea of this fanfiction.**

Team lyoko mourned the death of their nerdy friend in silence for hours, then they talked about what to do about lyoko and school and parents. Yumi, being the oldest (not counting the 12 years Aelita spent in the super computer), took her place as leader of the group.

"So... how do we cover up? I mean, we can't make a clone like for William..."

"Yea and even if we could, he'd never fool anyone"

"Odd's right, even Jeremie's best work was a major flirt, and his second best is stupid"

Ulrich's words brought everyone's thoughts to the clone Jeremie had made for himself to skip gym class with and the one he made to take the place of the friend they had lost to the his own arrogance and the Scyphozoa. The clone was probably asleep in William's bed now, or something like asleep. The silence that fell, fell hard on every one. It was the kind of silence that people, especially teenagers, never dare brake, but as the super computer was not a person, it did brake the harsh silence with an alert noise. Everyone jumped at the sound. Yumi went over to see what it had to say. On the screen in big red letters were the words "PHOENIX SOUL UPLOADED. ACTIVATING" 'Phoenix soul? what's that?'

Ulrich spoke again, but his voice shook in an effort to sound calm. "I... I think we should b-burn his body" This got a mostly negative response but he kept going "No listen. If there's no body to be found, Jeremie will be clamed missing, and if we cover up the super computer no one will ever know."

His logic was now seen and approved by Yumi and Odd, Aelita was silent. But even she couldn't help but agree, it was a good plan, and a simple one. She was about to give the go-ahead when she jumped, like everyone, at the sound of all their cell phones buzz

"that won't be necessary -j"

Where had the text come from? the dead body on the ground was just that, dead, and his phone was off when they checked.

Odd spoke "who's there?"

There was a pause, then an other text "jeremie who ells"

Aelita finally said something "Jeremie?"

"go to lyoko i can talk to you there"

Ulrich looked like he was ready to explode with a crazy mix of emotions, all negative ones "No! This is an other one of XANA's tricks!"

Then Odd and Aelita got two different texts. Odd got "come on odd what would zoe think if she knew you didnt trust me"

Odd's face turned bright red. "No it's Einstein."

Aelita got "remember the gym" and had the exact same reaction

"Odd's right..."

On lyoko, Aelita, Odd and Yumi all readied themselves for attack incase Ulrich was right, the latter waited at the super computer to, in theory, pull his friends out at any time.

"Ok Einstein what the heck are we doing here? and aren't you dead?"

A disembodied voice came to them, it was definitely Jeremie's, but they couldn't be too careful about trust anymore. "I need your help."

Yumi asked, "With what? and how can we trust you anyway?"

The very familiar voice of Jeremie answered. "Look, XANA's tower is deactivated right? and XANA can't pull complex stunts without an active tower?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If I were XANA I wouldn't have been able to text you without setting off the supper scan's alarm"

He was right.

"My avatar has the power of communication, that's how I can talk to you here, and I did activate a tower, but differently than XANA, like for the William clone."

So Aelita asked Yumi's first question again. "Then what do we do? and were are you?"

Odd added "What do you think is for dinner tonight? Why do we keep asking double questions anyway?"

"I'm in the desert region in the crater island tower, mystery meat, and because there are a lot of excellent questions right now."

They were in the ice region.

Yumi again "Ok but we still have more qestions. Ulrich can you hear any of this?"

"Just the three of you talking to yourselves. Is Jeremie there or not?"

"He is, I think, but he's in the desert. Can you send in our vehicles?"

"No." He sounded grumpy.

Odd spoke "Looks like we're going on foot."

Now Aelita "Ulrich can you tell us were the nearest waytower is?"

"Yea but I'll probably send you to the mountains or the forest instead."

"you'll get it eventually, we have time... I hope"

Jeremie spoke again. It seemed so natural to hear his voice come out of thin air, as though he was still at the factory. "Yes we do."

**A.N.: so tell me what you think and how you think I can make it better, I might dissagree with you but I'm always open to ideas. Are my chapters too short?**


	4. Story Time

**A.N.: The usule, say what you will, and if I owned CL this is how season 3 would have begun. But I don't.**

After several hours of trial and error in trying to get to the desert on foot without an eye in the sky that knew what it was doing, everyone was starting to wish they had paid more attention to the 20 or so times Jeremie had tried to show them maps of lyoko and the towers therein. Finally after their 52nd attempt, they were in the dessert.

"Uhhh... ok... now, uhhh..."

"Ulrich stop trying!" Odd shouted at the sky

"It's ok Ulrich we know were the crater tower is from here." Yumi lied.

Ulrich: "If you're sure."

And the three headed north hoping that they were going in the right direction. Their luck turned and the gapping hole that marked the crater that one of the many towers was in, slightly to the west of where they were headed.

"FINALY!" Odd droped to all fours and started to run for the tower they had been searching for, for several hours.

Yumi and Aelita agreed more quietly. Aelita: "I sort of wish Jeremie could have told us where to go"

Yumi: "Yea... Ulrich's great but he's no Einstein"

Ulrich: "Hey! I head that!"

Both: "Sorry Ulrich" the girls laughed quietly together.

Jeremie had stopped talking a while back, saying that his communication ability lasted only so long, so every one was ready to get some answers, and then some rest, as it was, by this time, about 5 AM and every one (especially Ulrich for he had been in the factory the hole time and _could_ become tired) was ready to go to bed, if only to sort themselves out again.

The three walked into the tower to find the boy that they had thought to be dead and gone. Jeremie's face was unchanged, other that the odd effect of being virtual, but his still blond hair reached down his back all the way to his waist in a long braid. He was still wearing his usual glasses, and his ears were pointed, much like Aelita's. He wore a blue, skin-tight jumpsuit that only made him look scrawnier than usual, with a green line that ran along his spine and branched off to follow the sides of his arms and legs, as well as wrap around his ankles and wrists, (there were similar markings on the insides his hands, starting at the wrist and running down each finger, though only Aelita noticed). The techie looked like just that, and appeared to have made his outfit (and probably his power set) to his own liking, though he was the same height.

"Guys!" The boy who's appearance was just described ran to his friends and was quick to hug Aelita, who, cautiously, hugged back.

"Jeremie what's going on? How did you get here? how are you alive?"

"Well..." Jeremie scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "When it occurred to me that I was a big, vulnerable, and tactically important target for XANA, I thought that I should have some sort of contingency plan incase... well..."

Odd finished the sentence in the kind of way only Odd would, "Incase you kick it?"

"Not quite the words I was looking for but yes."

Yumi spoke slowly, as though trying to decide whether or not she trusted the boy before her. "Then exactly what was that contingency plan?"

"To have a virtual copy of myself generate on lyoko as soon as I, er... expired." Jeremie didn't seem comfortable talking about his own death much, so Yumi moved on.

"Then how do you have your memories if what we're talking to is a copy?"

"I scanned myself. How do you think you keep your memories when you go to and from lyoko? things like memories are stored by the super computer. And actually, I don't have everything. Only before the last time I scanned myself."

Odd: "When was that?"

Jeremie: "On my 13th birthday, in the afternoon."

Ulrich, who had said nothing for some time, added "Well that's convenient, that was just two days ago."

Odd shouted at nothing "Ulrich I think you think a little hared about that one. That was _yesterday._ "

Ulrich: "Not since five hours ago."

Aelita smiled at her best friend, and unspoken boyfriend. "I'm just happy to see you again."

Jeremie smiled back. "I'm glad to see you too. But could someone please tell me what happened."

By the time the warriors had finished relaying the events leading to his apparent demise, Jeremie seemed, of all things, pleased. He even started laghing when Ulrich finished telling exactly how the nerdy boy had died.

Ulrich: "Ok Jeremie what's so funny, you're creeping me out."

Jeremie continued to laugh as he explained. "I just can't believe us, hahaha the five of us have cheated death time an time again, and now I've even defied him!" Jeremie seemed, more than anything, happy with his scary-good work and terrifyingly good luck. "I mean really," He was still giggling, "What are the odds of us all making it this far: Two martial artists, a less-than-impressive playboy, a computer program and a socially lacking nerd with the all-mighty strength of a small cat, hehehe, less than half the grace. Not one of us is older than 15."

He had a point. The fact that no one had died until then was astounding. They knew it, and they were now certain that XANA knew it.

Jeremie stood up (for they had all sat down for "story time") and spoke again. "Well seeing as class has probably started by now, I think a return to the past and a good night's sleep are in order."

Ulrich cut in "Hang on Einstein. What do we do with your body?"

It was a question that hadn't wanted to be brought up, but was too important to leave. And after some thought, Jeremie had the answer. "Hmm... I'd need you to activate a tower, but I think a specter would work."

"Oh absolutely! Because I know exactly how to do that." Ulrich's voice was full of sarcasm.

Aelita cut in "I'll activate the tower if you tell me how."

Jeremie: "That would be great, thanks Aelita."

Yuim, Odd, and Aelita left the tower and killed each other, and were back in the scanner room. Ulrich and Aelita traded places, Ulrich dragging himself to the elevator and Aelita sitting down to activate the desert's "crater tower" so that Jeremie could create a specter.

**XXXXX**

"Ok I'll take care of thing from here. Go to bed, I'll return to the past when I'm done, Ok?" Jeremie had managed to access the super computer by now and was using the same video system Aelita had used when it had been her in a tower, some were in lyoko. The thought had come as a sort of cruel irony to them both.

"Ok..." As the elfin warrior started to leave the for her dorm, she stopped. " Hay Jeremie?"

"Yea?"

"I..." sigh "...Thanks"

Jeremie looked confused, "For what?"

"For never letting me down, and for staying with us."

The now virtual boy on screen looked rather embarrassed, like he would blush if he was able to. "I could never leave you Aelita."

Aelita smiled "See you yesterday then?"

"Yea, see you soon"

And with that, Aelita left. When she got back to Kadic, she went straight to her dorm and started studying to get back on track. 'It sure is convenient to know that I'll be going back in time before it actually happens... and when XANA isn't at work'

After an hour or so, a bright white light enveloped her and everything ells, and suddenly, she was beside Yumi. Before her was Jeremie, alive and well, or almost. For a moment he seemed to fizzle, like so many XANA-possessed beings, but nowhere did he bare the eye-like shape that seemed to mean really bad things, and he the effect quickly subsided.

He was talking to his dad on his cell phone, and this time, his friends let him talk for a good three minutes be for he hung up.

Odd was, like so often, the first to speak. " Happy birthday again Einstein!"

Ulrich added "This time we won't mess it up."

Then Yumi. "And neither will XANA.

**A.N.: I invite any DA users to draw lyoko Jeremie, for I can not.**

**P.S. From here I have two choises, 1. stop before this get's bad 2. keep on going. I ask for the reader's oppinions.**


End file.
